Blackout!
by karee-chan
Summary: There has been a blackout in Seireitei and all Shinigami are ordered to stay indoors. What does this mean for Rukia, who get's stuck with Captain Hitsugaya for the night? How will things end for our two young ones? *HitsuRuki* Rated M for later chapters!
1. 3, 2, 1!

**DISCLAIMER: **I will not now, ever, or even plan to own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**A/N: **Here it is! The first chapter to my new story! This is based on a true story (not ALL of it...) Me and my friends were having a sleepover and the power cut. Ghost stories and pranks were a definite! Enjoy!

* * *

"Talking" _"Thinking" Note_

* * *

**Blackout!  
****Chapter 1  
****3, 2, 1!**

_**3...**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we'll be there in a minute! Just-"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Oh, I can't wait to see everyone again! Especially Rangiku-san! I love her cooking!"

"You're the only one that would love her cooking, Inoue. You agree with me, right, Chad?"

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"Do you see any freakin' Shinigami around?"

"Don't shout at Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun! It's her first time in Seireitei."

"Yeah, listen to what Orihime says, Ichigo! I can kick your ass any day!"

"Tch. As if."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"ARGH! No!"

"..."

"He, you're funny when you're mad, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Shut up!"

"Ok, are we there _yet_?"

"NO, TATSUKI, WE ARE NOT!"

"How about now?"

"NO!"

"Ichigo, she's just doing this to annoy you now."

"Shut up, Chad."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"We are. There's the door right there."

"Sado-kun's right! There it is!"

"FINALLY! I wanna see what the big fuss about this 'Seireitei' place is!"

* * *

_**2...**_

"They should be here by now..." Ukitake said, a hand shielding his eyes from the sunlight. "It must be after noon now."

"Don't worry, Ukitake!" Kyoraku replied, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They'll be here any min-"

He was cut off. The two watched as the doors to the human world slowly opened and revealed 4 figures: A tall, muscular boy with messy hair, another boy only a tiny bit smaller but with spiky hair, a girl with a big chest and long flowing hair, and finally another girl with spiky hair and a slim figure.

Stepping out of the light, the 4 friends of the human world looked around them for a minute, before their gazes met with those of who were waiting for them.

"Ukitake-san! Kyoraku-san! Rangiku-san! Toshiro!" Ichigo named them all.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." Hitsugaya simply replied, and folded his arms. All of a sudden, his lieutenant ran past him and towards the other big breasted lady.

"ORIHIME-CHAAAAAAAAN!" Rangiku squealed.

Orihime placed the bag she was carrying and held out her arms, ready to embrace the strawberry-blonde lieutenant. Rangiku hurled into her, squeezing her with all her might, nearly knocking her to the ground in the process.

"Oh Orihime-chan!" Rangiku tightened her grip, if it were even possible to do so. "I've missed you so much!"

Orihime gave a short laugh as Rangiku let go of her. "I've missed you too, Rangiku-san!"

Turning towards Tatsuki, Rangiku tilted her head a little. At first, she was a little confused to who she was, but then it snapped. "OH! So _you're_ the 'Tatsuki-chan' I hear Orihime-chan talking about on the phone! The one that Ichigo likes!"

"WHA-!" Ichigo choked. Everyone else, including Tatsuki, Chad, even Hitsugaya, just laughed at him. "I-I don't like Tatsuki!" Ichigo said with a slight blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kyoraku questioned, him and his fellow two captains walking up to the group.

"Tch."

"_Very_ convincing argument." Hitsugaya grumbled.

"I heard that you little bastard!" Ichigo growled.

"Wait," Tatsuki interrupted. She pointed her index finger at Hitsugaya. "I was told only captains can wear those kind of haori's. You can't be a captain! You're just a kid!"

Silence.

"Mistake..." Ukitake whispered. Everyone knew about how sensitive Hitsugaya was about his age and appearance.

"I may look like a kid, but I'm actually older than you." Hitsugaya simply stated, glaring at her.

Feeling powerless by his gaze, Tatsuki nodded slowly. "Right... got that. No problem. Nope."

"WELL! Now that _that _is over with..." Rangiku clapped her hands together, before bending down to pick up the Orihime dropped. All 4 humans had a bag full of clothes, as they were staying here for the next few days, but Orihime's bag was slightly heavier due to the fact Rangiku had requested she bring ingredients from the human world so she could make a special dinner for everyone. A special dinner only Orihime would look forward to. "Let's get you all to the Eighth Division! Kyoraku-san has kindly let you stay there!"

"Really? Thank you!" Orihime smiled.

Kyoraku smiled back. "It's no problem."

"Is that ok?" Chad asked.

"As I said, it's no problem. We have a lot of spare rooms. Oh, and we're having a little party tonight for your arrival."

"Will there be Sake?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course! What would a party be without some Sake!"

"WOO!" Rangiku cheered, and then she gave him a high-five.

"Ugh." Hitsugaya turned and began to walk away.

"Taicho! Where are you going?"

"I shouldn't even be here. I was doing squad drills before you came and dragged me here."

And with that, the young prodigy flash stepped away.

It was Kyoraku-taicho who broke the silence. "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

_**1...**_

Youngest of the noble Kuchiki clan, Rukia, made her way through the halls of the Thirteenth Division. Her captain was no where in sight and she was starting to get worried.

Rukia put a finger to her lip. _"He said he would be out for only a minute" _she thought to herself, _"Maybe I should check the office again..."_

Turning to the left, then the right, and yet again to the left, Rukia found herself in the office. It would seem she would have to continue her search, as Ukitake wasn't here. Letting out a heavy sigh, Rukia decided she would rest for a while and sat herself down on the couch. On the coffee table directly in front of her sat a small pile of paperwork and a note.

_Rukia, can you please take these papers to Hitsugaya right away. It's VERY important! Thank you! After that can you come meet me at the Eighth Division? It's a surprise!  
- From Ukitake_

Rukia rubbed her head. Her captain trusted her to do this for her and she was really interested in what this "surprise" is, but she really just wanted to get home and rest. She had to deal with Kiyone and Sentaro _all_ day. Over 12 hours of their arguments, their shouting, they just annoyed the hell out of each other!

Letting out another sigh, Rukia pushed herself from the couch and headed out, grabbing the papers on the way.

Arriving at the Tenth Division in only a few minutes – Thank you, Flash step! - Rukia knocked gently on the office door.

No answer.

Rukia cleared her throat and knocked again. "This is Rukia Kuchiki from the Thirteenth Division. I have some paperwork to be delivered to Hitsugaya-taicho. Excuse me? Is anyone there?"

She got the answer she wanted, but it was just the wrong voice. "Sorry! Come in!" said a very feminine voice.

Rukia opened the door with one hand, the other holding the paperwork close to her chest. What came into view was the big breasted lieutenant known as Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho? I-I thought you said today was your day off?" Rukia asked, taking a few steps into the office.

"Oh it is, darling!" Rangiku sang. "I just came here to get something! And I told already told you, just call me Rangiku!"

"Oh, ok then, Rangiku-san."

"Were you looking for something?"

"Yes. Well, some_one_. Hitsugaya-taicho. Have you seen him around?"

"He was doing squad drills today, but it's already dark so he's probably finished work. He'll be in his house."

"Thank you, Rangiku-san."

"No problem!"

Something then switched on in Rangiku's mind. Before Rukia got a chance to exit the room, Rangiku spoke up. "My I ask, _why_ are you looking for him?" Rangiku looked at her with a dirty smirk, "Especially this late. It's nearly 10:30. Are you and him maybe-"

"NO!" Rukia interrupted, blushing, "No, no, no! Nothing like that. I just need to deliver this paperwork to him, that's all! Ukitake-taicho left me a note saying to deliver it to him right away!"

Laughter from the lieutenant was all that was heard. Rangiku walked over to Rukia and places a hand on her hand, ruffling her hair. "Calm down!" Rangiku snorted, "It was only a joke!"

Rangiku gave Rukia's head one last pat before heading out the office. Stopping at the door, Rangiku turned her body half-way round to face Rukia again with a look even dirtier than the one before. "Or am I joking? Ha ha ha!"

Her manic laughter faded away as she walked off into the distance, leaving a red-faced Rukia standing there like a fool.

Shaking her head fiercely, Rukia decided she would just get this all over and done with so she could go home and get some well earned sleep!

She left the office and looked around for the house Hitsugaya would currently be in, according to Rangiku. It would be fairly easy to find, as all captains have a separate house and each were ordered to have their division symbol painted on the wall. All Rukia had to do was look for a big TEN on the front of a building.

"_Jeez. Captains get all the luxury. A completely separate house to live in. Peace and quiet. Not that I'm really the one to talk..." _Rukia thought to herself during her search, _"I am part of a noble family. And that's- OH! There it is!"_

Rukia had located his house. The lights were on, which was a good sign he was in. Walking up to the front door, Rukia took held her breath for a bit as she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Sorry for the interruption so late at night, Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia spoke. "But this is Rukia Kuchiki from the Thirteenth Division here to deliver important paperwork directly from Ukitake-taicho."

"Come in." said a voice, obviously belonging to none other than Hitsugaya. Unless he was with someone else, of course.

Rukia opened the door and took a step in to find him sitting on the couch reading a piece of A4 paper. He placed the paper on the small coffee table in front of him - the room actually looked a lot like the Tenth Division office – and walked towards Rukia. Confused at his actions first, Rukia hesitated, still holding the papers to her chest.

Stopping directly in front of her, Hitsugaya looked at her and held out his hand. Rukia didn't move. She just stared at him, right in the eyes. Something in them made Rukia's stomach feel weird, but she just dismissed it.

"_W-Was he always this tall?" _Rukia asked herself. Over the past year Hitsugaya had grown into a young man. His hair had obviously gotten a bit longer, but all of his features had now matured. He was now taller than a few people, Rukia included in those few, but was still the smallest captain. While her height was 144cm his height was now 153cm. Not much of a height difference, but still a difference.

"Are you going to give me the paperwork or not?" He said, knocking her out of her trance. It then came clear to her that's why he was holding her hand out.

"OH! R-Right! Sorry!" She apologized, giving him the paperwork. She placed it on his hand and blushed at the thought of how stupid she must have looked staring at him.

"Thanks for delivering this." Hitsugaya thanked her.

"N-No problem!" Rukia smiled, fighting yet another blush.

"Can you do me a favour? Next time you see Ukitake can you tell him that-"

Suddenly, everything went dark. Not just for them, but for the whole of Seireitei.

It was a blackout.

* * *

**A/N: **GAH! That was incredibly fun to write! He he. I was originally going to make this just one big one-shot, only focusing on Hitsugaya/Rukia, but decided to change that because I wanted to add some IchiTats and some other crap in! So it's a multi-chapter story about what Seireitei does during Blackouts! But I'll mainly be focusing on HitsuRuki!

ANYWAY... Please review! Sorry for any spelling mistakes I made and hope you enjoyed it! Look for the next chapter soon! Sayonara!

**SPOILER:  
**Chapter 2 – Feelings in the dark.  
"How many people do you think are having blackout sex right now?" - Rangiku Matsumoto.


	2. Feelings in the Dark

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, HitsuRuki and GinRan would be in it.

**A/N:** Hey hey hey! Here's the next chapter for y'all! Thanks to StarPrincess999, xXAnetXx, ReaperDuckling, ShyWaterAngel, marity-krisy, Ninjabunnyoverlord, Sakura of Darkness and bloodyfangirl13 for reviewing on the last chapter. It was great to get some feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

"Talking" _"Thinking" __**"Announcement"**_

* * *

**Blackout!**

**Chapter 2  
****Feelings in the dark.**

"This is a nice welcome party!" Ichigo sarcastically said.

He suddenly got an elbow in his stomach. "Who cares if it's a bit dark?" Tatsuki said, retracting her elbow from his him. Despite it being nearly pitch black, she had very good aim. "If anything, this'll just make it even more fun!"

"Eh?"

"Tatsuki-chan is right!" Orihime exclaimed while Ukitake lit a candle. "We could eat junk food, stay up all night, tell ghost stories and watch movies!"

"We can't watch movies." Chad corrected her, "There's no power to turn the television on."

Orihime scatched the back of her head and nerviously laughed, "He he, oh yeah. I got carried away." She blushed.

"At least we have some candles to brighten up the place a bit!" Ukitake walked over to the group with a candle in his hand.

"Unfortunately that's all the candles we have." Kyoraku apologised.

* * *

"Yamamoto-soitaicho."

Chojiro Sasakibe opened the door to his captain's office to find him standing next to the balcony, watching the dark horizon.

"I have already contacted the 12th Division," Chojiro explained, "They have not found out the reason for this event yet and are trying to get the power working again."

"Hmm." Yamamoto nodded. "Give the following message to all Shinigami."

"_All_ Shinigami?" Chojiro questioned.

"Yes, and the humans..."

* * *

"Tell Ukitake-taicho what?" Rukia asked.

"Urgh, I forgot." Hitsugaya said. "I wonder what's going on."

"_**This is a message to all Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the humans currently staying with us. The cause of this blackout is currently unknown and the 12th Division are working hard to correct it. Please wait patiently for the power to come back on. Until then, all Shinigami are ordered to stay in the building they are currently in for safety reasons. If you are outside please return to your Division immediately. This is a message directly from Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. That is all. Thank you."  
**_

"Ri~ight." Rukia dragged out the letter I. There was still light coming in through the open door. It was dark, yes, but the full moon currently owning the sky was lighting up the room a bit, everything still visible.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya moved past Rukia and closed the door. "Guess we're just stuck here. You heard the message, we've to stay in the building we're currently in." At this point, he let out a heavy sigh. "I wonder how long it'll be before the power's back on."

Hitsugaya turned around to face darkness. Closing the door had darkened the room, this time the only source of light being 1 window at the other side of the room.

After a long silence, Rukia couldn't bear it any longer. She had to say something to break the tension. Neither of them had moved from there spots. "This is..." Rukia started, "Dark."

"Very." Hitsugaya replied. Rukia heard him murmur something after that, but couldn't make it out. Next moment, she suddenly found the room a red colour. She turned around and found Hitsugaya using Kido to light up the room.

* * *

"_I wonder what taicho is doing right now?" _Rangiku asked herself. She them took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall behind her. Candles lit the place up with a slight glow, so she could still see the time: 2304 hours.

(A/N: That's military time. 1000 hours = 10am. 2304 hours = 11:04pm)

"_Probably sleeping." _Rangiku concluded. She lifted herself up from her seat next to the window and over to the sitting area where Chad was... being Chad, Orihime was in deep conversation with Tatsuki about odd foods (which to Rangiku sounded absolutely delicious) and Ukitake was watching a very interesting game of poker currently going on between Kyoraku, Ichigo and Renji, who had joined the group before the blackout.

"Got any three's?" Ichigo asked, with a poker face so serious Rangiku felt like screaming with laughter.

"I think so," Renji replied, handing a card over, "Here."

The card was suddenly thrown back at him. "That's a five, you dumbass!" Ichigo shouted.

Renji suddenly got up and bent over the coffee table in the middle of the two. "As if I could see when it's this dark, carrot-top!"

Ichigo repeated Renji's motion and stood up to face him eye to eye. "Call me that again, I dare ya' to." Ichigo glared at Renji, their faces only centimetres apart.

"Fine, carrot-top."

"Pineapple."

"Strawberry."

"Tattoo-boy."

"Virgin."

"BASTARD!"

"ARISAWA LOVER!"

"Is that meant to be an insult?" Tatsuki interrupted. "Is liking me a bad thing, huh, whatever-your-name-is!" She then proceeded to punch 'whatever-your-name-is' and slap Ichigo.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and plopped herself down. _"I wonder how many people are having blackout sex?"_

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Momo Hinamori woke herself up with a loud sneeze.

"You ok, Momo?" Izuru Kira asked.

Momo let a wide grin form on her face at the memories of what they just did. She lay naked next to him in bed with their arms around each other. She must have fell asleep after all that... pleasure.

Pleasure she wanted again.

"No~!" Momo said in a singsong voice. She then forced her leg over him so that she was sitting on top of him. "No~thing is wrong. Everything is ju~st al~right!"

* * *

"I wonder what time it is." Rukia asked herself.

She practically jumped when she heard a voice reply. "It's around 11." Hitsugaya replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry, you- you just startled me." Rukia stuttered, "I-I was actually talking to myself."

Regretting that sentence immediately. Now she just made herself look like a fool. And when you make a mistake, you try and fix it...

"Ah, b-but I don't normally talk to myself, I mean that would just be crazy and..." Rukia got it all out it one breath.

...and you fail at trying to fix it.

"Alright then." Hitsugaya replied awkwardly. This girl talked too much. It was rather annoying. But hey, he wasn't complaining, it kept him _and _her busy. He wasn't feeling tired at all, despite the fact that it was nearly midnight, and he knew Rukia wasn't tired either. No one would be this talkative if they were tired...

Except Matsumoto. Hitsugaya then suddenly remembered Matsumoto. She was with Ichigo and the others. He let out a short laugh thinking of what that big group would be doing, which the girl he was currently sitting across from took the wrong way.

"A-Are you laughing at me?" Rukia did sound angry, but toned it down as he _was_ a captain and she didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Ha ha, no." Hitsugaya replied, "I'm laughing at the thought of what Matsumoto, Kurosaki and the others may be doing."

Rukia was shocked for two reasons. One: That was the most she had ever heard Hitsugaya speak unless he was explaining something. Two: Kurosaki and the others? Was Ichigo here?

"What do you mean by "Kurosaki and the others"?" Rukia quoted him.

"Oops," Hitsugaya scratched the back of his neck. He got too preoccupied with the blackout he forgot Rukia didn't know about their arrival. "Well, Kurosaki arrived in Seireitei a few hours ago along with Sado, Inoue and another spiky haired girl who's name I cant remember."

"Tatsuki?"

"I think that was her name. She called me a kid so I don't like her that much."

Rukia giggled at his remark. Tatsuki had never saw Hitsugaya before, so it was expected that she find it odd that someone so young could reach Captain rank.

Hitsugaya continued his explanation, "Ukitake told us all to keep it a secret from you as he wanted to surprise you."

"That explains it!" Rukia clicked her fingers.

"Explains what?"

"Ukitake-taicho left me a note saying I was to deliver paperwork to you then come meet him in the Eighth Division for a surprise!"

"Yeah. They also planned-"

"Planned what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

That annoyed Rukia. She _hated_ it when people suddenly stop when in the middle of telling her something. Especially if it were important.

"Can you please tell me?" Rukia begged.

"It was another part of the surprise Ukitake wanted to give you."

"A-Another part... of the surprise?"

"Tomorrow is January 14th. I was told that is your birthday."

DOH! Rukia felt like a ton of bricks had been landed on her. She was so stupid! She forgot about her own birthday!

"Can you tell me what he's planning?" Rukia asked the young captain.

"No." He replied firmly.

"Why?"

Hitsugaya let a smirk form on his face.

"It would ruin the surprise!"

* * *

**A/N: **Tee hee. I love writing. Sorry about this being late! I said it would be up yesterday, but due to the fact we got a new internet connector thingy-mabob installed my computer got all weird and I had to put in a password but didn't know the password but when my mother told me the password the password wouldn't work and the password was just dumb.

Gosh, I love doing that! Using a certain word in a sentence too man times. I typed the words password a total of 5 times. LOL.

Right, so sorry again! Please review and look out for the next chapter.

Also... the Momo/Izuru bit? I ain't a fan of the pairing but it was the first pairing that came into my head XD sorry if you aren't a fan.

FAREWELL!


	3. Enter Hyorinmaru!

**DISCLAIMER: **I Bleached my kitchen yesterday, does that count for owning Bleach? Eh. Guess not...

**A/N: **Phew! It's been a busy 2 weeks! Sorry if it's kinda short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I got 7 Reviews! *mini party in my head* Thanks for your kind words! I'm really glad this is making you people laugh XD Enjoy!

* * *

"Talking" _"Thinking/Zanpakuto Speaking to it's master"_

* * *

**Blackout!**

**Chapter 3  
****Enter Hyorinmaru!**

"Tch. Fine then, don't tell me." Rukia folded her arms. "I'll just find out on my own."

"In a couple of hours when it happens!" Hitsugaya smirked.

"Eh... I'll act surprised! Why won't you just tell me!"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because shut up."

* * *

Something was wrong.

Something was horribly wrong with this scene.

Imagine Renji currently on top of Ichigo saying "Give it to me!"

Yeah... now you understand why.

"Just give it to me!" Renji shouted.

"NO!" Ichigo replied. "Why do you want it anyway? We aren't even playing poker any more!"

"Just give me the card! I wanna' try something!" Renji reached for the card in Ichigo's hand.

"Fine!" Ichigo gave in. "Here, take it!" Renji snatched the card and quickly found his way off Ichigo.

"H-Hey guys..." Orihime said nervously.

"Something wrong, Inoue?" Ichigo asks, getting up off the floor.

"Where is Sado-kun? He was here a minute ago."

The group looked around for the muscular fellow but he was nowhere in sight.

"That isn't like Sado..." Tatsuki mentioned.

"Yeah..." Kyoraku replied. "He's so quiet I guess we never heard him leave."

"He wouldn't go off on his own during a situation like this unless it was necessary." Ukitake concluded.

"We should go look for him. Why don't we split up so we can cover more ground?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah." the group agreed.

With that, they all departed into there separate little groups:

Ukitake and Kyoraku  
Renji and Ichigo  
Tatsuki, Rangiku and Orihime.

* * *

YAWN!

Rukia stretched out her arms and let out a gaping big yawn. It was now around 10 minutes past midnight. Most Shinigami must be asleep and _now_ she was getting tired.

"You should get some sleep." Hitsugaya suggested. "You look really tired."

Rukia smiled gently at him. "Yeah. Is it ok if I sleep on the couch?"

"Where else would you sleep?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "The floor?"

Rukia let out a small chuckle. Both at her own foolishness and his comment. Hitsugaya was actually quite funny, when he did talk that is.

Rukia grabbed the pillow next to her and put it at the arm rest, she lay her head against it as she brought her legs up to the couch.

She glanced Hitsugaya's way one last time. He sat on the couch opposite with his legs resting on the little coffee table. Floating on the table was a small orb of red light. Kido to keep the room lit up. Over the last few minutes Hitsugaya had grown tired as well, and as a result from that his energy and pressure had slowly been decreasing so the light was slowly going out too.

"Thank you." Rukia whispered. "Good night."

With that, she closed her eyes and drifted off into the land where one would count Sheep.

She looked so calm when she slept. She low red light reflecting off her made her look beautiful. Hitsugaya couldn't help but stare.

"_Hot, isn't she?" _A husky voice was heard.

"_Hyorinmaru... shut up. I wasn't thinking that." _Hitsugaya calmly told the ice dragon.

"_Sure, sure. Then answer this for me, Master. For the duration of our conversation so far, who have you had you eyes on?" _Hyorinmaru winked.

"…"

"_See! You can't even answer me!" _Hyorinmaru exclaimed. _"I completely understand Master!"_

"_Understand... what?" _Hitsugaya asked his Zanpakuto. Now he was just confused.

"_It's a blackout! You KNOW that no one can see you. NO ONE apart from you two are in this building. NO ONE can enter here because not a SINGLE person is to be outside. You have the PERFECT opportunity to just-"_

"_ALRIGHT! Shut up! I get it!"_

"_Ha."_

"_And NO! What would make you think THAT? Just because it's a blackout does NOT mean I'm going to end up sleeping with Kuchiki-san, you pervert!"_

_"Hey, Zanpakuto's are just a reflection of their master's souls, so calling me a pervert would only be calling yourself one."_

"_..."_

"_Well...?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_You gonna'?_

"_NO!"_

"_Calm down! I was only joking! Bye!"_

The ice blue dragon then made his way out, leaving our two young Shinigami _all_ alone.

* * *

"SADO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Orihime shouted, using her spiritual pressure to light up the place.

Tatsuki put her hand to Orihime's shoulder. "I don't think that's going to work, Orihime. He wont reply."

"Yeah..." Orihime tilted her head to the ground with a sad look.

"Don't worry, we'll find him! We all know Sado isn't the one who would break the rules, even if he isn't a Shinigami. Like that Shinigami guy said before, no one is to leave the _building_ they are currently in! There's nothing saying we can't go into different _room's _but still be in the same building! Sado's still in still in the Eighth Division for sure!"

"HEY GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!" Rangiku shouted from behind.

The two female humans ran up to the fukutaicho who was standing in a doorway to another room.

"What is it, Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked.

Rangiku pointed to the necklace on the floor.

That necklace... it belonged to Sado!

"That's-!" Orihime gasped.

"Orihime, where's Tatsuki?" Rangiku questioned, pointing to the empty space behind her.

Orihime turned around and found no Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime whispered.

* * *

Tatsuki woke up to find herself tied to a chair. Her hands her handcuffed and rope surrounded her feet and chest, attaching her body to the back of the chair and her feet to the legs of the chair.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Get me out of this!"

"Arisawa?" a deep voice asked.

"Who's there?"

"Sado."

"Sado?"

Tatsuki looked behind her and found herself looked directly into Sado's eyes. (More like eye because his air was covering one of his eyes.) He, too, was tied to a chair. How whoever kidnapped them pulled that off she didn't know. They must be pretty strong.

"Sado?" She questioned again.

"Tatsuki?" Sado asked.

"Tatsuki?"

"That's your name."

Tatsuki cocked her head to the side. "R-Right. Yeah. I just..."

"_...Had a stupid moment." _She finished her sentence in her thoughts.

"Where are we?" Tatsuki changed the subject. She looked around her to find an empty room with only a window, which you could see the moon through, to light the place up.

Sado opened his mouth to answer but another voice was heard.

"That'll be answered soon, my friends." A feminine voice answered.

From the shadows emerged two females. The shorter of the two had short hair, the taller of the two had long flowing hair.

Both Tatsuki's and Sado's eyes widened.

"You're-!"

* * *

**A/N:** OOOH! Things are spicing up! Talk about a cliffhanger, eh?

Gosh I was like really hyper when I was editing this! I kept taking breaks to jump around and chase my kitty. 0_o'

He he. ^-^ sorry for the late update. Not only was I busy, but I just had a complete writers block and couldn't find time to write once I had finally found some inspiration!

BYE! *implodes*

**Spoiler:  
**Chapter 4.  
"Where am I? This isn't the couch... How did I get here? Wait! This is-!" - Rukia Kuchiki.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**VOTE!  
**I'm going to add another Bleach character's "blackout" story in here. The current story arcs are "Group Ichigo's" Story and Hitsugaya/Rukia's Story. The one that gets the most votes, I'll add in! Here are what you can vote for...

**Byakuya and Yachiru's adventure full of FUN!  
**(Kenpachi _will_ be mentioned and _will_ appear at the end -to get Yachiru back.- Nicknames galore and SWEETS involved! Set in the Kuchiki manor.)

**Hanataro and Ganju's journey through the 11th Division!  
**(this also involves Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku by the way...)

**The 12th Divisions Struggle! Mayuri and Nemu's plan!  
**(also includes Rin, Hiyosu and Akon -look them up if you don't know who they are-)

**Kon's big boob hunt in the dark!  
**(Includes Hanataro as his "partner." Also appearing: Unohana, Isane, Nanao, Shuhei and any other people you guys want to add in.)

**Mission: Get INDOORS!  
**(Yachiru and Kenpachi are stuck outdoors, and with Yachiru's sense of direction, who knows when they'll get back to their own Division...)

You can only vote for ONE! As you can see, one character is in more than one story, so if you vote for, (for example,) Kon's big boob hunt in the dark! it means Hanataro and Ganju's journey thought the 11th Division! cannot happen as Hanataro can't be two places at once.

Please go to my Profile Page and use the Poll there. Just click my name at the top of the page to get there!

HAVE FUN VOTING!


	4. Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER: **I can't read nor talk Japanese, and you expect me to own a JAPANESE Manga? Oi chihuahua...

**A/N:** PHEW! Kinda busy week. I decided I would get this up kinda early because of the many things I have going on this week (which will result in me not being able to write.) So here's chapter 4 for y'all!

OH, an extra note, thanks for all the votes on the poll. I had so many idea's I wanted to add in but couldn't do them all. Also, sorry if this annoys you guys but if you_ are_ going to vote on the poll, please don't put it in a review, because I don't know if your just saying you already voted for that or are actually voting for it via that review, and I might count it twice by accident. So, again, sorry for being dead annoying but if you're going to vote do it on the poll at my page, otherwise your vote won't count. Thank you! (and sorry... yet again)

* * *

"Talking" _"Thinking/Zanpakuto speaking to it's master" _

* * *

**Blackout!**

**Chapter 4  
****Waking up  
**

From the shadows emerged two females. The shorter of the two had short hair, the taller of the two had long flowing hair.

Both Tatsuki's and Sado's eyes widened.

"You're-!"

"Shh..." They were interrupted by the tall one. She came further out of the shadows and stepped in front of Tatsuki. Gently, she placed her tanned finger on Tatsuki's lips, preventing her from further saying anything. "This'll all be explained soon enough. Just hang in there." She lifted her finger off Tatsuki's lips and flicked her hair back. It was tied up in a neat pony tail, but her long hair still travelled all the way down to her lower back.

The shorter one, with her spiky hair and pale skin, walked over to Tatsuki and pulled her white wristband off her wrist. The taller one laughed. It wasn't _just_ white, it also had a little strawberry sewn to it.

"Reminds you of a certain Strawberry, eh?" She smirked.

Tatsuki tilted her head down to try and hide her slightly red cheeks. "H-He gave it to me as a present! Give it back!" She tilted her head back up and thought against her trap.

Ignoring Tatsuki, the tall woman turned to the small one. "Go put this were Ichigo will find it. Him and Renji are in the library."

The smaller one gave a quick nod before flash stepping off. "Yes."

"A present, eh?" The tall one turned back to Tatsuki. "Would this be a present from the same boy with whom who have feelings for, and has feelings for you also?"

"N-NO! Shut up!" Tatsuki struggled some more. Surprisingly, the tall one began to untie them.

"Sorry about that," She apologized, getting the knot out of the ropes, "Just wanted a little fun. It's so fun to tease you, Tatsuki."

"What are you planning?" Chad asked, the first thing he had said in minutes.

She got the last knot on the rope untied and Tatsuki practically jumped from her chair. She didn't try and escape the room, as she knew the woman, and Tatsuki knew she wouldn't hurt her. The woman started working on the rope that currently held Chad down.

"We're..." She started, but paused to tug on some rope, "Going to play a little prank on Ichigo and Renji."

Chad was finally freed from the chair. Just as he was getting up, the smaller one came back in.

"I've put it outside the library, Yoruichi-sama." She called the taller one by her name.

Yoruichi walked over the the small one and patted her head. "Good work, Soifon! Part 1 is complete."

"What now?" Tatsuki questioned Yoruichi and Soifon, rubbing her wrists where she had once been tied, and where her wristband used to sit. Her wrist felt naked without it. She always had it on. Not that specific one, she had many other wristbands, but that one was secretly her favourite.

Yoruichi smirked once more. "We wait."

* * *

Rukia fluttered her eyes open. That was actually a pretty good sleep. Too bad it didn't last long. _"What time is it anyway?" _She asked herself. She stared at the ceiling for a minute before letting out a huge yawn and stretching her muscles. The it hit her. She was on a couch, wasn't she? She wouldn't have been able to stretch her legs and arms out if she were on the couch.

Rukia shot her body up so that she was sitting upright. "_Where am I? This isn't the couch... How did I get here? Wait! This is-!"_

Rukia fought against it. Despite being a Shinigami, this was probably one of the hardest battles she had ever fought. Rukia Kuchiki vs the blush! She always lost. No matter what. It was a battle she couldn't, still can't and never will win. Ever. Yes, EVER.

Why she fought it this time? It's pretty simple, actually. She wasn't on the couch, she was in Toshiro Hitsugaya's _bedroom_, on _his_ bed!

A voice came from the side. "You awake?" it said.

Rukia turned her head around with so much force she swore she could have heard a little crack. She turned her head for Hitsugaya to come into view. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed, his hands resting behind his head with his legs extended out. It looked as if he had went to go put his feet on a foot rest, but missed and thus his legs dropped to the floor._**  
**_

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia stuttered. She still couldn't believe it. How did she end up on _his_ bed? Only one way to find out: ask. "How did I get here?"

Hitsugaya just stared at her for a moment before sighing. "You looked uncomfortable." He explained...

[FLASHBACK]

She had been asleep for 15 minutes now. During those 15 minutes she had tossed and turned on the couch to attempt to get comfortable, but all attempts had failed. No matter what position she was in, Rukia would always fidget some more. The look on her face also said she wasn't having a good sleep.

Hitsugaya looked at her and contemplated whether or not to do it. Letting out a short breath, he pushed himself from his seat and decided he would. He himself knew how uncomfortable sleeping on a couch was.

_"Ah, you're actually going to do it, eh?" _Hyorinmaru chuckled. _"You don't normally listen to me when it comes to stuff like this!"_

Hitsugaya wished he could punch Hyorinmaru right now. Is that a bad thing, wanting to punch your own Zanpakuto? Yes, it probably was.

"_No, i'm not going to do anything." _Hitsugaya calmly replied, trying to keep his cool. Hyorinmaru was annoying the hell right out of him right now.

As Hyorinmaru "flew off", Hitsugaya walked over to Rukia. He carefully picked her up bridal style, making sure not to wake her. Mission accomplished. She stayed sound asleep. He started making his way to the door on the other side of the room and opened it with his foot.

Reaching his destination, which was outside his bedroom, he was about to open it when Rukia moved in his arms. She "adjusted" herself to him, in a way. She brought her head closer to his body, and raised the hand furthest away from him to his chest, taking in a fistful of his shihakusho.

Hitsugaya smiled at her cuteness. Her once frowning face had now been converted into a gently smile. Opening the door, he walked into his bedroom and quietly made his way to his bed, not wanting to wake Rukia from her slumber. It was now about 20 minutes past midnight and she deserved a good sleep before her birthday. In technical terms, it actually _was_ her birthday already. It was 12:22am on January 14th.

He placed her down on his bed, making sure she was comfortable. His goal was to sit on the chair he had in his room and try get some sleep himself, but Rukia still had a hold of his shihakusho. He tried to loosen her grip, but that only made her grip him tighter, also grabbing some skin along with it. He brought his hands to hers again and attempted to loosen her grip yet another time.

Hitsugaya frowned. "Ow..." he whispered. "Rukia let go!"

Amazingly, as if she heard him in her sleep, she released him. _Although, _Hitsugaya _still_ had a hold of _her_ hand. Her small hand rested in his for a moment before he shook his head fiercely and placed her hand on her stomach, tracing her stomach with his fingers.

He quickly, but quietly, made his way over to the chair and tried to also get to sleep...

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"... So I brought you in here so you could get a good sleep." Hitsugaya continued to explain as he brought his hand down from his head an folded his arms. He decided he would leave out the whole 'she-wouldn't-let-go-of-my-shihakusho' ordeal to save her some embarrassment. Her face was already red enough.

Rukia's eyes widened. That was extremely generous of him.

"Thank you for that." Rukia quietly said, looking down at her thumbs fiddling with one another.

Hitsugaya looked at her and let a small smile creep his face. "No problem. You deserve a good rest. Especially for what's going to happen tomorrow."

"You're still not going to tell me what the surprise is, are you?" Rukia titled her head up a little, but still avoided Hitsugaya's eyes.

"No." Hitsugaya simply stated.

Rukia slightly smiled. Her blush was slowly faded. Slowly, but surely, it faded. There was a couple of minutes of silence, but thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence. Rukia felt something flutter in her stomach.

"_They are butterflies!" _Sode No Shirayuki sang.

"_W-What? What do you mean?" _Rukia asked her Zanpakuto.

Shirayuki giggled, _"Let them guide you my dear! Good things may happen! Ha!" _With that, Shirayuki "fluttered off."

Rukia let out a heavy sigh. Shirayuki sure was hard work at times. Rukia brought her head right up so that she was eye-to-eye with Hitsugaya. She gazed into his turquoise-teal orbs as he gazed back into her deep purple-blue ones.

"Were you trying to sleep too?" Rukia broke the silence between them.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah, I was. But I couldn't get to sleep, so I just lay there with my eyes closed." He admitted.

"_Yeah, after you spent around 5 minutes watching Rukia sleep!" _Hyorinmaru told the truth.

"_Go away you stupid dragon!" _Hitsugaya shouted in his thoughts. The ice dragon "melted" away, leaving Hitsugaya's thoughts to himself.

"I-I should get up." Rukia suddenly decided, making her way off the bed towards Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya unfolded his arms and stood up. "But you-"

"N-No. This is your room and you should get to sleep in your own bed and- eep!"

Rukia's foot caught in the sheets she was once sleeping atop of and Rukia went stumbling forward, ending her sentence. Luckily, the white-haired taicho was there to catch her. Rukia went flying into Hitsugaya's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He successfully caught the female Shinigami and wrapped his arms quickly around her waist, pulling her closer to him, preventing her from crashing to the ground.

Realizing the position she was now in, she looked up to him (as he was now taller than _someone_ in Seireitei.) She stood up straight but didn't let go of his neck with her left hand. Her right hand travelled unconsciously to his chest where she felt his fast heartbeat.

Hitsugaya's hands were now on her tiny waist. Their lips were only inches apart. Rukia could feel his cold breaths. He leaned his forehead against hers and pulled her closer.

"Happy birthday." He whispered...

...then their lips met.

* * *

**A/N:** Probably the biggest chapter yet! Hooray! This story has almost 1000 hits 0_0... it may not seem like a lot but it is to me ^^ while typing this A/N it has 972 hits! WHOA! AND GAH! The amount of HitsuRuki-ness!

Something else I forgot to mention, y'know how you get omakes at the end of Bleach episodes? This extra "story arc" will be added like that. Once i'm finished the actual story, i'll post it as an "extra chapter." That gives you until the end of the story to vote (and this still has a few chapters to go...)

Sorry for being annoying. You guys can hate and flame me if you wants *cries in a corner*

EXTRA THANKS TO Isillome! I love you gal!


	5. Best birthday ever

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. Not this time.

**A/N: **He he, your reactions in the reviews are all fun to read. I made one reviewer (you know who you are) practically have a fangirl-gasm XD Anyway... Enjoy!

WARNING: This chapter has M-Rated content, anyone who doesn't want any HitsuRuki lemons, well, this chapter isn't really for you! Enjoy! (I told you in the summary: "rating may change with later chapters" *wink*)

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Blackout!**

**Chapter 5  
****Best birthday ever...**

"Happy birthday." He whispered...

...then their lips met.

It was nothing they had never experienced before, yet here they were, two Shinigami who barely knew each other, kissing. A kiss which had unfortunately ended. Rukia and Hitsugaya stared at each other for a moment. Turquoise-teal eyes lost in a sea of purple-blue yet again.

"S-Sorry..." Hitsugaya apologized, "I just-"

Rukia took the hand that was resting on his chest and put her index finger to his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. She gently lifted her finger off after a few moments and pressed their lips together again into another kiss. Although, this one was different from the last one. This one was more passionate, more _fierce_.

Hitsugaya's hands seemed to obtain minds of their own through this. They started tracing her curves and roamed about her back. Rukia let out a short gasp against his lips when he suddenly pulled her even closer, letting Hitsugaya slip his tongue very slyly into her mouth. Rukia took in a fistful of his hair as she melted into him and let his tongue play with hers.

She felt so bad. Not as in "horrible" bad, but as in _"Naughty"_ bad. Here she was, making out with Toshiro Hitsugaya, the "hottie" of Seireitei. Nearly every girl had a crush on him. Even girls in his own division. Men envied him because of this. How did someone so cold, so distant, so young and... so _small_, get the girls?

Rukia once overheard a girl once say the only reason she join the Tenth Division was to try and get closer to Hitsugaya. She felt like saying to that girl "Wish you were me right now, don't you?" but she was rather... busy at the moment, as Rukia felt herself being pushed backwards slightly. She found herself laying on the bed she was once sleeping on. Hitsugaya crawled a top her and attacked her neck, planting hot kisses all over her silky, creamy skin.

Rukia arched her back as Hitsugaya sucked on her neck, leaving a mark she would have to hide with make-up later. Her hands went inside his shihakusho and traced his toned muscles. The air around them was getting hotter and hotter as they continued their love session, but Rukia suddenly felt a cool hand against her stomach, undoing the sash keeping her shihakusho together.

Rukia felt a little nervous, no one had ever seen her naked before, but she let Hitsugaya continue as she needed to, as Shirayuki said before, let the feelings guide her. And the amazing feeling she had right now building up in her lower stomach was telling her to let him do this. She let the top half of her shihakusho drop to the floor beside them as she blushed and tried to cover herself up.

"Don't worry." Hitsugaya whispered against her neck. He brought his head up and kissed her bruised lips again. Rukia instantly felt calm at his words, but felt even hotter when one of Hitsugaya's hand went up to grope her breast.

Hitsugaya mentally sighed to himself. She had one of those annoying "bra's" on which human girls wore. Was there any point in them? Not really, especially in _this_ situation. He slipped the bra of her as her entire top half was now naked. He groped both breasts which earned a very hot response from Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-taicho..." she moaned. He had just earned many "man points" there. Having a very strong, independent woman squirm underneath him and moan his name? That must have been great, and indeed it was. Hitsugaya felt his trousers suddenly get tighter, as the bulge grew with the more he massaged her.

He parted his lips from hers and moved his hands to her waist. Rukia let out a mew of protest. She was enjoying that, but she was unaware of what he was going to do next. He nuzzled his face in her neck again, licking and pinching at it. Meanwhile, his hand traced her stomach again and got lower and lower down her body until he reached his destination. He pulled of her trousers, now leaving only her very wet panties on her, which he discarded to the floor.

"You're in trouble." His voice was scratchy. In one swift movement he entered a finger into her core. "Call me my _real_ name." He ordered, as he started to play around inside her with his fingers, as he now had two fingers inside her.

"Oh... T-Toshiro..." she moaned. Rukia arched her back yet again and opened her legs slightly to give him more access. She felt a spasm of pleasure travel all around her body as she felt the bulge in his pants against her thigh.

Rukia trembled in the after-shock of her first ever orgasm. Gosh, it was such a great feeling. No words could describe the pleasure of it. She wanted him in her- no, she _needed_ him in her, but she decided to wait a while... to get revenge.

He licked his fingers which dripped with liquids which were an outcome of her orgasm and smirked, but Rukia replied with an even bigger smirk, more an _evil_ smirk than anything else. Grabbing his shihakusho, she flipped the situation so she was a top him. Confused, Hitsugaya looked up to her with a shock and confused look, but he got his answer.

"You were playing games with me, now it's my turn" She said sexily as she ripped off the entire top part of his shihakusho and started marking his chest with steamy kisses...

* * *

"About time..." Soifon complained as Ukitake walked into the room her, Yoruichi, Chad and Tatsuki were resting in. He was followed by a staggering Kyoraku.

Ukitake scratched the back of his neck. "The trap took us a little... longer than expected." He glanced towards his drunk friend.

"Where's Nanao-chan? I miss my darling Nanao-chan..." Kyoraku slurred.

"You're 'Nanao-chan' isn't here right now, Kyoraku." Soifon shouted back impatiently, snatching the sake bottle out his hand.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and laughed. "The man can't stay sober for even an hour..."

* * *

"Ah.. R-Rukia..." Hitsugaya let out. She had very skilfully got his trousers off which now only left his boxers on. She left marks on his chest which would _hopefully_ be covered up by his shihakusho, so no one would find out of their sexy ordeal (especially her brother, Byakuya. If he knew what they did it would be bye bye Hitsugaya!)

Mimicking his words before, she grinned up at him. "You're in trouble..."

With that, she pulled his last remaining piece of clothing, aka his boxers, off him and onto the floor. Now, they were both completely naked. No piece of clothing on them. Rukia just stared at his member for a second. She wanted him so badly right now, every part of her graved for it, but she had to wait. As stated before, she wanted to get revenge for the game he played with her. He gave her great amount of pleasure when he fingered her only minutes ago, and now she had a pretty good idea of how to get back at him.

She grabbed him very erected member and started stroking it. It's true they were both virgins, but this felt so right it just came naturally to them. She could tell Hitsugaya was having much fun.

"Mmm...Rukia..." He gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand this much longer, he was losing control of himself, but she pushed him over the edge when she brought her head down and took his member into her mouth and began to suck on it. "Ah... Rukia... I can't..."

"It's ok..." She said, bringing herself up his body so they were face to face. "You don't need t control yourself. I know we aren't the ones to do something like this..." she continued, referring to the one-night stand they were currently in the middle of, "but it feels so right! We'll regret it if we _don't_ let it happen..."

Rukia suddenly found herself her back against the bed again, with him on top, like it had first started.

"This'll hurt a little..." Hitsugaya whispered.

"I've been trained to deal with pain I get from injuries from hollows three times my size, I think I can handle it." Rukia replied.

He opened her legs and swiftly entered her in a quick movement. Yes, she _was trained_ to deal with pain she may endure with injuries she's gain during fighting, but this was a completely different pain. Hitsugaya began sucking on her earlobes to try and help with the pain. She shifted her hips against his in a sign she was ready.

He began to exit her but thrust back into her. He repeated this again and again, slowly at first. Rukia bucked her hips against his, getting him deeper into her. She felt like she was in heaven right now. Sex felt so good! She was so tight around him, she felt like she was going to explode with pleasure.

"Mmm..." she moaned for probably the millionth time tonight... "Faster..."

Her nails dug into his back, leaving scratches, as he obeyed her and went faster with each thrust. They both felt something build up inside them, and both knew that they were nearing their climax. Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist in moved in sync with him.

"Rukia..." Hitsugaya captured her lips again and began playing with her tongue. He held her waist., and with each thrust, he felt her soft walls getting tighter around him. He knew this wouldn't last much longer, but decided to make the most of his first time having sex by thrusting into her even harder.

Within the next few moments, they both finally reached their climax's. Rukia threw her head back and screamed his name as she reached her second orgasm of the night and Hitsugaya released inside her in what he can explain as the most intense pleasure he's _ever_ had.

He exited her and collapsed beside her. The two lay there, panting heavily for a couple of moments, before Hitsugaya suddenly kissed her again.

"Happy birthday..." He panted.

Rukia kissed back, "Best birthday ever." She breathlessly laughed.

Hitsugaya pulled the cover over them both as they fell asleep. Both his hands were on her tiny yet curvy waist. She cuddled up to him. Why? Who knows. It was just a one-night stand, right? Why did she want him to hold her afterwards. She didn't understand, but was honestly too tired from their _activities _to care.

"Good night..." She whispered, and she closed her eyes to sleep until dawn.

"Good night." Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

**A/N: **HA! Told you rating would change XD That was so fun to write. Rukia's a little trickster ain't she? LOL. Anyway... only 2 more chapters to go! (excluding the extra chapter, poll for that is still open by the way, get your votes in! I wanted to do all the ideas, but couldn't, so you guys are choosing for me!)

I know my writing style sorta changes in chapters 4/5, but since being back at school, my English teacher has given us some tips on writing and stuff for our coursework! :D Anyway... please review! It's so nice to hear all your feedback, and this chapter was different from the others, so I REALLY want to hear of what you think! I'm not really that experienced with writing lemons, I have wrote a few before, but just never uploaded them (then they got lost when my laptop broke and I got stuck with this crappy old computer...)

Hope you enjoyed...

**SPOILER  
**Chapter 6 – The Prank  
Renji and Ichigo are in for quite a rough ride as Yoruichi's plan is put into motion. Meanwhile, our two love-birds (HitsuRuki) still can't get asleep...


	6. The Prank

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Bleach, I would admit to it...

**A/N: **Writers block is a bitch. I hate it. Seriously. Sorry in advance for the crappy-ness in which this chapter will contain.

Thanks for all who reviewed in the last chapter. You are all awesome 8D

Oh, also, I lost the game. (while writing this/ now when editing it on)

* * *

"Talking" _"Thinking" _

* * *

**Blackout!**

**Chapter 6  
****The Prank**

"RENJI!"

Renji heard his name being echoed throughout the halls of the Eighth Division halls. He ran to follow the voice and get to Ichigo's current location.

"Ichigo!" Renji panted. He slid round the corner to find Ichigo holding something white. A white armband. "Hey, isn't that-"

"It's Tatsuki's." Ichigo interrupted in a serious voice.

Despite the serious atmosphere, Renji began to laugh out loud. "Ha ha! A strawberry armband? Something _you_ give to your little girlfriend Ichigo? Pfft, ha!"

Any other person would have normally shrugged off Renji's comment, but this _is_ Ichigo we're dealing with here. Ichigo took Renji throwing his head back in laughter as an opening to hit him where the sun don't shine.

Renji was instantly to the ground, his hands between his legs. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Ichigo simply looked down to him. "Renji, Tatsuki is _not_ my girlfriend for the last time already! And how can you be laughing when Chad and Tatsuki are missing!"

"Relax, she might have just dropped it..."

"No. Tatsuki isn't that careless."

Suddenly, Ichigo closed his eyes. He had been taught how to do this by Urahara before going to the Soul Society the first time to save Rukia from her execution. He focused completely on Tatsuki spiritual pressure. It was no where. He couldn't feel it at all. He had always been able to sense it, even when they were kids.

But something just didn't add up. Not only was Tatsuki missing, but Ichigo felt like something was missing from him also. He had gotten so used to having Tatsuki's spiritual pressure around, he felt empty and... _naked _without her.

"We should go look for them, lover boy. You've been too focused on your little girlfriend Tatsuki that you didn't even notice Orihime and Rangiku-san's spiritual pressure acting up."

Ichigo's eyes turned into saucers. He helped Renji up and the two were about to head off, when suddenly a scream came from the library.

A scream they both recognized as...

Orihime Inoue.

* * *

…

Rukia lay staring at the ceiling. Hitsugaya still had an arm wrapped under her still naked body, but his other was resting gently on his chest as he slept. Sleep. How Rukia wished she could get some. After her busy day today, she knew she would need at least an _hour _of sleep to stay sane and non-cranky tomorrow for her birthday, well... today in technical terms.

"Argh!" She shot up and rubbed her head. _"Ouch, head rush..."_

"You can't get to sleep either, can you?" Hitsugaya suddenly questioned.

Rukia let out a yelp as she realized Hitsugaya must have been awake the whole time. "You-"

"I wasn't sleeping..." He explained, answering her unsaid question. "I just lay there with my eyes closed 'cause I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

Rukia pouted. _"Aww... how sweet."_ She let herself collapse back into her former position of laying next to Hitsugaya. He hadn't moved his arm so she heard a crack from his elbow as she landed her spine right against it. Rukia scrunched her face up. "That was your arm, wasn't it?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Yeah, but don't worry, it doesn't hurt. I'm too tired to even care."

"Ha... 'to tired'!" she quoted him. "If we're so tired then how in the name of Isshin can't we sleep? Especially after... all that's happened today." Rukia stopped herself from referring directly to it. "_It was just a one-night stand" _she kept telling herself, "_It probably meant nothing to him."_

Something then entered her mind at that moment: Sex. That was the first time she had ever had it. Hitsugaya had her virginity. Gosh. Who expected _that_ one?

"What were you dreaming about?" Hitsugaya suddenly popped a question after a few minuted of silence.

"Wha...?"

"When you were asleep before, you wouldn't let go of me when I went to put you down on my bed, why?"

"He left."

"Who?"

"I didn't even know him. It was a little boy. I can't remember his face, nor his name, I don't even think he exists outside my dreams, but he kissed me goodnight, then left..."

Rukia closed her eyes for a single moment.

"I had tried to stop him. I told him to stay! I grabbed his arm, but he wouldn't look back!"

A tear fell from her eye thinking about it. Why did this dream have such a big impact on her?

"Then he suddenly turned around again, just as he was out the door. I saw his face again. He had suddenly grown older but I still... I still can't remember his face."

She lied. Rukia remember exactly how his 'older' self had looked like. The boy was Hitsugaya, she just left hat detail out. Why? She didn't know.

"_It's better if he doesn't know." _She said in her thoughts.

Rukia suddenly felt a cool hand against her face. Hitsugaya wiped her tears away with his finger as the atmosphere had suddenly gotten serious again.

He whispered to her "It's only a dream" and she believed him. How can one night together change one so? She felt nothing but complete respect and passion for him. Before, they would have glanced each others way and just thought 'Oh, it's Captain Hitsugaya' and 'Oh, it's Kuchiki's little sister.' Not now.

How can one night together change one so?

* * *

The door slammed opened. Renji and Ichigo stared. It was empty.

The library where they had heard Orihime scream: no one was there.

Not Orihime. Not Rangiku. Nothing.

"You guys alright?" Rangiku asked.

Renji and Ichigo both jumped at her voice.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" they shouted in unison, noticing Orihime standing behind her eating one of her odd home-made foods from a bowl.

"When did you make that?" they shouted in unison again. "STOP DOING THAT! STOP IT! WE'RE TAKING THE SOILDERS TO JUNBURAI*! ARGH!"

An eyebrow raised on the face of Rangiku Matsumoto. The two were so alike they even shout shout the same things when trying to be random and individual. _"Two minutes with them and you would be thinking they were twin brothers or somethin' just with very different looks..."_

"Why did you scream, Inoue? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime just kept on eating. Instead, it was Rangiku who answered.

"I'll talk for her as she is eating, and it is rude for a lady to talk with her mouth full," She battered her eyelashes. "We just searched the training grounds, so we came from there. I made that bowl of food for her as we were getting hungry and it's early in the morning so we deserve a little break, do we not? Orihime-chan screamed because she found out I'm pregnant and yes, she is completely alright as you can so clearly see. I answered all your questions. I've been Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th Division, GOODNIGHT!"

She bowed then ran off into the library. Renji and Ichigo stood there flabbergasted with their mouths hanging open.

"It's rude to stare like that, y'know." Orihime giggles after swallowing her mouthful of food. She skipped into the library behind her pregnant friend.

"Wait, pregnant? Who's the father?" Renji asked, finally coming to his senses.

"She won't tell us."

"Why not?" Ichigo questioned.

"Are you going to' keep asking questions or are you going to come in here?" Rangiku shouted.

Shaking his head, Ichigo ran in after the two females, followed by Renji. When they arrived, they saw Orihime eating the last of her bowl of 'goop' and Rangiku holding another bowl, a bigger one with a flat bottom, full of water. The room was lit up by he moon coming through the windows.

Confused looks stormed over Renji and Ichigo's faces as Rangiku explained further.

"I'm going to do a magic trick!" She exclaimed. "Renji, help a pregnant woman out, get me a chair!"

Doing as he was ordered, Renji pulled a chair over from the corner and placed it next to Rangiku. "What do you want with it."

That earned a slap. Not one drop of water spilt from the bowl as Rangiku raised her arm to lightly slap Renji's face.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" She shouted.

Renji rubbed his face. "I was only asking..."

"Hmmf."

Rangiku, in one swift movement, got up on the chair and put the top of the bowl to the ceiling. "I'm going to make this water disappear. Orihime-chan, can you get the broom for me?"

"Sure!" Orihime chirped. She placed her bowl down on the table as the ran to get the broom residing at the side of the room which a 4th Division member had just 'accidentally' left there. She handed it over to her friend and Rangiku put it against the flat-bottomed surface of the bowl so that she could hold the bowl up against the ceiling with the broom.

"Renji. Come hold this for me."

"Alright..." Renji hesitated at first when he saw Ichigo laugh slightly, but still followed yet another order given from his big breasted co-worker. He took the broom into his hand as Rangiku got down from the chair and put it back to where it belongs at the corner.

"_You idiot Renji!" _Ichigo thought to himself, _"You fell for it. Not that I'm getting you out of it. You walked into it buddy, walk yourself out."_

Rangiku clapped her hands together. "Alright. Have fun Renji!" She did a U-Turn and bolted out the door before Renji even had time to blink.

"WHA-?"

Orihime pulled Ichigo by the collar out of the room and slammed the door shut... leaving Renji all by himself.

The only way out, is to let go of the broom. But that would only cause the water to fall on his head.

"What to do, what to do?" Rangiku shouted through the wall. "If you make a mess Renji, you're cleaning it up! Why not use the broom? Ha ha!"

"Rangiku-san!" Renji shouted with fury. He wanted to chase after her but didn't want to get wet. What's worse, it was a glass bowl. If he were to let it smash and run after her, someone else might come in and injure themselves on the broken glass.

"That was awesome, Rangiku-san!" Ichigo commented. "Now what?"

All of a sudden, Rangiku flared her spiritual pressure up and let out a shiver.

"You aright, Rangiku-chan?" Orihime asked, worried for her friend.

"Yeah, it's just the baby." She patted her tummy. "Little bugger is only 2 weeks old yet can do that to me!"

"Who's the father?" Ichigo repeated his question from earlier.

Rangiku smirked. "Not saying!"

* * *

Yoruichi, Soifon, Ukitake, Tatsuki and Chad all suddenly gasped. (Whereas a drunk Kyoraku went "EH?")

"Rangiku-san's spiritual pressure!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"That means it's time." Yoruichi had a evil look on her face."Tatsuki, Sado."

"Yes!" They both said.

"It's time for part 2! We got Renji..."

Turning into her cat form, her voice changed to a much deeper, more masculine one.

"Now it's time for Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N: **OHHHHHHH SNAP! What's going to happen to Ichigo? You'll have to wait for the next chapter.

It wont take as long to update. The past few weeks have just been really busy for me, what with school and work experience (something British schools get, we get a week to work in some place to see what's that jobs like and shiz...) I just didn't have time and was too tired. Thanks for all your support. Remember to keep voting on the poll! We only have one chapter left! Chapter 7 (titled "January 14th") will be the last chapter! Then it'll be the little extra chapter. Not going to say who's winning so far, that'll be revealed in the next chapter!

Again, thanks for all your reviews and support, special thanks to (again) Isillome. Wouldn't get by on this website without her. See you all in the next chapter!

BYE!

xXxXxXxXxXx

* Isillome and any 'Lord Of The Ring' fans will understand the reference here. We're taking the hobbits to Isengard! XD Had to do it. As for "Junburai"... I completely made that word up. Sounds like a place, doesn't it? :D


	7. January 14th

**DISCLAIMER: **Kidding me? I don't own Bleach... (if I did Aizen would be dead by now and not doing a boring transformation every 2nd chapter -.-' it's getting OLD!)

**A/N: **OKAY! Decided to just get this done quicker before I go back to school and get too busy to do it. Plus, I had nothing to do and had the urge to write XD Thanks for ALL your reviews! Here we go then... the last chapter of Blackout (excluding extra chapter)

Speaking of that, it'll be out soon. More info on that will be at the a/n at the end of the chapter! Thanks for everything!

* * *

"Talking" _"Thinking"_

* * *

**Blackout!**

**Chapter 7  
****January 14th**

"Look, he's waking up!"

"Hmm. Oh yes, so he is."

"About time."

"You alright, Kyoraku?"

"What happened to taicho?"

"He got drunk again, Nanao-san."

"He passed out."

"I'll go get him so water, alright?"

Kyoraku sat up and rubbed his head. Hangovers where the worst, but he had gotten pretty used to them by now. Still, he had a headache sore enough to kill a cow.

He blinked a few times at the people surrounding him. Ukitake, Soifon, Yoruichi, Nanao, Tatsuki, Chad, Rangiku and Orihime all stood or sat around the couch he was currently residing.

"What did I miss?" Kyoraku asked, looking for his hat.

"A lot. You passed out around 2 in the morning after Arisawa, Yoruichi-sama and Sado left to get Kurosaki." Soifon explained.

"How'd it go? What time is it?" He chuckled, remembering the prank.

"The prank was a success." Yoruichi replied, "Urahara was right, they are fun! And they-"

Tatsuki interrupted her. "Wait, Urahara-san planned this?"

"Yes. Don't know why though. He didn't expect the blackout, but that just made it all the more fun! Speaking of which I should give him a call..."

Yoruichi wandered out the room with a cellphone to her ear, which she had hidden in her pocket. "Urahara? Yeah, it's me. Yeah it worked. Ichigo's still..."

Her voice drowned out at the group watched the purple haired cat-woman disappear from sight around a corner.

"Ichigo's still what?" Kyoraku asked.

The group just all exchanged glances and smiles.

"Oh, he's still in the training barracks..." An evil voice came from Rangiku.

Meanwhile... a little figure was hunched in the corner of a dark room. Ichigo was hugging his legs, his forehead resting on his knees as he slowly rocked back and forward.

"I'll be a good boy..." His whispers echoed throughout the empty room, "A good boy... a good boy."

"What did you guys do to him?" Nanao questioned. She had found her way to the Eighth Division office after the Blackout only to find her taicho passed out drunk, talking in his sleep (about her as well,) with his comrades surrounding him.

It was Chad that replied, much to everyone's surprise. "Yoruichi tricked him with her cat form to get him in the training barracks..."

"Me and Sado here scared him with what he fears most." Tatsuki continued. "I've known him for a long time, since we were kids, so I knew what would get him. Urahara-san asked me before and I was confused why, but now I understand."

(A/N: Why in the hell am I having deja vu?)

"What was he scared of?" Ukitake questioned. He had to stay behind with Soifon to look after Kyoraku.

Suddenly, Tatsuki burst into a fit of laughter, in which Chad joined in with a slight snigger.

"H-H-He's scared of-" Tatsuki clutched her stomach from laughter, "He's scared of turtles!"

A roar of laughter filled the room as everyone erupted into a fit of the giggles. The fearsome Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who fought and won against both Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki, was scared of _turtles_? Turtles?

"So me and Tatsuki put on some human-sized turtle outfits Urahara had given Yoruichi," Chad further explained, "And he got so scared he screamed..."

[FLASHBACK]

Ichigo ran as fast as he could to follow this stupid black cat. It wasn't Yoruichi, but he had a feeling it would be safe to follow it.

"Damn it, cat! Where are you taking me?" Ichigo stupidly asked. Cat's can't talk. Something he had learned from when he first saw Yoruichi transform. He blushed at the thought and immediately shock it off.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the cat had disappeared now. He stopped in his tracks and looked around.

"Where'd you go you dumb cat?" He scratched his head. A loud meow followed by a his was then heard from the door to his left. He went in only to be greeted by the hissing cat jumping on his shoulder and back out the door. He attempted to run after it again but a figure slammed the door shut.

At first, it was too dark to see who this figure was, but Kido was suddenly being used to light the room up.

Ichigo started to pant heavily when he saw a giant, human-sized turtle.

"We've come for you..."

Ichigo did a 180 to find another turtle identical to the one at the door.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"So Yoruichi used Kido to light up the room." Ukitake concluded.

"Yeah! Oh you guys should have seen his face." Tatsuki wiped a tear away. She had laughed too much.

"Well." Rangiku suddenly got up. "Gotta go check on my division, dont'cha know!"

"Me too actually. There's no lieutenant there, yet." Ukitake joined her in walking out the room.

"Hmm, I wonder what my taicho was up to during the blackout? He probably just went to sleep."

"Where was he?"

"I think he was in his own home. Or at least that's what I told Rukia..."

"Rukia? Oh yes, I sent her to deliver some paperwork to him."

"OH MY GOD! Do you think Rukia got stuck with Hitsugaya-taicho? Probably not. I wonder what would have happened though ..."

* * *

Rukia nibbled on the last piece of bacon she had left. "You're a surprisingly good cook, Toshiro."

"Why is it surprising?" Hitsugaya replied.

"No offence, but your not the type of person anyone would expect to be such a good cook. You contrast with your fukutaicho so much!"

Rukia sat across from Hitsugaya at the table in his house. The two, now fully clothed, had gotten up after around 3 hours sleep. It was now 10:47 in the morning and they were meant to actually be at work right now, but everyone knew that because of the blackout people would be having some trouble getting into work today.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "I get told that a lot. And what did you expect? Most of us taichos that don't come from noble families live alone. How do you think I feed myself?"

"You want the honest answer or the lie?" Rukia smirked.

"Honest."

"Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Hitsugaya choked on his food. "H-Hinamori? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You two just seem so close."

"At least your honest... Speaking of dishonest, I have to go listen to my fukutaicho lie about being too busy to do paperwork when really she's going to get drunk." Hitsugaya got up and grabbed Hyorinmaru from the side of the room. "You can stay here for a while if you want, there's a key over there, please lock up when you leave."

"No, I'm better leaving now as well." Rukia replied, grabbing Sode no Shirayuki and strapping it to her waist. "I want to check and see if my taicho and family are alright."

"Ok."

There was a silence after that as the two left the house. Hitsugaya turned around after locking the door to find Rukia silently standing there. He blinked a couple of times.

"Something wrong?" He asked, worried for her well being.

Rukia let out a heavy sigh. "No, it's nothing... just... thank you."

Hitsugaya let a small smile form on his lips. She could be so darn adorable at times. He walked up to her and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Your welcome. Thanks to you too."

"No problem, Hitsugaya-_taicho._"

* * *

"So what did you get up to last night, Ukitake-taicho?" Asked a gleeful Rukia.

"We played poker and pulled a prank on Ichigo. He came here yesterday and we couldn't resist!" Ukitake answered, sorting some paperwork, "What about you?"

"I was able to deliver the paperwork to Hitsugaya-taicho and get back here in time." She lied. Rukia did hate lying, especially to her taicho, but no one could know about their little one-night stand. If her brother were to ever find out it things would _not _end well. "I just slept on the couch. I woke up sort of early so I went to the back to the Kuchiki manor to check things there. I just figured that because it was daylight we were aloud out again."

Ukitake smiles in reply. "That's alright! It was daylight so it was safer. I'm just glad everyone's ok. I have to go to the First Division to hand in some paperwork."

"I'll do it for you."

"Nope, it's alright. Plus, you deserve a relaxing birthday, don't you?"

"OH! I had completely forgotten!"

"Happy birthday, Rukia! See you a bit later!"

With that, the long-haired taicho flash stepped off. Rukia sighed and turned around, only to be greeted by a sea of turquoise-teal eyes.

"You liar!" Hitsugaya stated.

"When did you get there?" Rukia jumped back.

"Just now."

"But what are-"

"You thought I would just let you go, didn't you?"

Rukia gulped. _"Am I in trouble now?"_

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya-taicho?" She questioned him.

"Urgh, I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"But-"

A kiss silenced her. Hitsugaya pressed his lips to hers as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You and I both know last night was more than just a one-night stand." He said once the kiss had ended. "It was the beginning of something?"

"Yeah..." She reassured him, putting her head to his shoulder. "So where does this leave us?"

"I guess we're dating."

"Yeah..." She repeated. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying their new found love, until they felt Ukitake's spiritual pressure returning.

"Happy birthday." Hitsugaya whispered, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure. We can sneak away for a bit but now too long." She gave him one last kiss before he flash stepped away. Ukitake came back through the door he left a moment later.

"Did I just feel Hitsugaya-taicho's spirit pressure?" Ukitake asked.

"He was looking for Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"Oh. Speaking of fukutaichos... as a birthday present, we're making you new fukutaicho of the Thirteenth Division!"

Rukia squealed with happiness and ran to hug her taicho. "Really?"

"Yes." Ukitake smiles, pulling the armband with the Thirteenth Division symbol and flower insignia on it, representing the fukutaicho of the division. "It's the same one Kaien wore. He told me before he died not to let anyone else wear it, that it was meant for you, and I was to give it to you when you were ready. He really believed in you, Rukia. So do I."

Ukitake suddenly found his shihakusho getting wet. Rukia was crying.

"Why are you crying _Kuchiki-fukutaicho_, are you ok?" He asked, emphasising her new status.

"These are tears of joy. I'm just so happy." She cried. "This is the best birthday ever!"

Ukitake patted her head. "Hey hey. Now c'mon, all of Seireitei are heading to Sokyoku Hill to celebrate your birthday and your promotion. We planned it all as a surprise for you!"

"_That's what Toshiro was talking about! The surprise he mentioned before, the one that he said Ukitake-taicho was planning!"_ Rukia realized. She let go of the captain and gave him a questioning look.

"Wait a minute..." She mused, "_All_ of Seireitei."

"Of course! What would a birthday party be if only few people were involved! Plus, we were _all _due a day off after the war to celebrate out victory! Yamamoto-sama agreed to let us combine the two!"

"Oh thank you!" Rukia wiped her tears away.

Ukitake handed her over the armband and she put it on with nothing but pride.

She was Rukia Kuchiki, new fukutaicho of the Thirteenth Division, youngest member of the noble Kuchiki clan and girlfriend to the one and only Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Life was going great... and it could only get better.

* * *

In the Eighth Division...

"GUYS! CAN I GET SOME HELP PLEASE? ANYONE? "

Renji shouted with all his might, still holding onto the broom holding the glass bowl full of water, with his arms now swollen and sore.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODYYYYY?"

* * *

**A/N: **Perfect way to end it, no? Renji's so funneh 8D

Byakuya and Yachiru's Adventure full of FUN! Was the winner BTW, it'll probably be up before tomorrow night. It won't be a very long chapter but it'll still be something.

Thank you for EVERYTHING guys! Couldn't do this without y'all! Until next time, goodbye for now!


	8. Byakuya & Yachiru: Adventure Full of FUN

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach.

**A/N: **It's now time for Byakuya and Yachiru's Adventure Full of FUN! Sorry for this being late, truth is I've been in hospital with a severe chest infection XD Oh the fun. Y'know how great steroids are? One of the side effects are, and I'm not kidding here, is that you may feel as though your high. PFFT, ha! I've had that side effect. Yesterday I felt like I was smoking crack or something :D

P.S – Sorry if some words are spelt wrong. My "T" button won't work unless I press down on it pretty hard. I practically have to slam down on my keyboard... -.-'

* * *

"Talking" _"Thinking"_

* * *

**Blackout!**

**Byakuya and Yachiru's Adventure Full of FUN**

_January 13th. 10__:30pm._

A cool breeze was travelling over the Kuchiki manor. One man's breaths were heard in the peaceful time. Byakuya Kuchiki.

With tomorrow being his sister-in-law's birthday, he couldn't help but think about his deceased wife. If it were not for her, he would never have known Rukia. He wouldn't be celebrating her birthday tomorrow. Sadness washed over him thinking about Hisana.

Standing in the door way holding a lantern, Byakuya let out a sigh. Rukia was normally home by this time. Caring for the well-being of his sibling, his sadness was replaced with worry.

The branches of empty, leave-ridden trees suddenly started to rustle as he saw a shadow quickly hurry to hide behind one. He tensed, raising his spirit pressure to warn the shadow off. Surprisingly, it worked. The shadow jumped overhead and onto the roof he was currently standing on. He felt the shadow's spiritual pressure disappear as he stayed tense.

"Byakkun!"

Yachiru hung upside down the the roof, suddenly appearing, but not shocking the captain.

Byakuya felt his eyes unconsciously narrow at the appearance of the hyper-active pink haired fukutaicho. One thing he was surprised at though was the fact she wasn't with Kenpachi, or "Ken-chan" and she called him.

"Ken-chan went away fighting," She explained it her chippy voice, somehow reading his thoughts, "So I came to visit Byakkun and get some candy!"

"How predictable." Byakuya muttered. _"She's always here for candy."_

The little child jumped over his shoulder and into the manor in her search for sweets.

"Had Byakkun got any candy?" She questioned, looking up at him.

Byakuya took a step a step in before suddenly having everything blown about by a mean wind. He swiftly turned back around, and closed the door, preventing any more mess.

Yachiru just stood there with her bright pink hair reflecting off the lamp that lit the room, her eyes begging for sugar.

Just as Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, the lamp turned off by itself, along with every other light in the Kuchiki manor. Luckily, the lantern he still possessed was lighting up the room with a low glow.

"He, it went all dark!" Yachiru observed.

All of a sudden, they were receiving a message from another Shinigami. Byakuya listened closely, as he had a feeling it was important. It was from fukutaicho of the First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe, telling all Shinigami to stay inside while the Twelve Division figured out the cause of the blackout. No one was to go outside.

"_This means-"_

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru shouted, "He isn't even in Seireitei so he'll be alright. He went to Rukongai to fight! Wait, I've already said that, haven't I? Oopsies. Anyway... where's the candy, Byakkun? I..."

'Byakkun' shut her out and went back to his thoughts. Something he would be doing a lot of tonight. _"This means she has to stay here."_

Letting out a heavy sigh, Byakuya closed his eyes for a second. How he missed the days when this pink-haired nuisance didn't bother him. He then realized his mistake. Closing his eyes, only for a few seconds, gave Yachiru all the time in the world to escape from the current room in her search for candy.

Noticing the door leading to the hall was open, he concluded she must have gone that way and went after her. He didn't want the fukutaicho messing up the manor, so he decided to go on a search for her. This was going to be one long night...

* * *

She just never ran out of energy, did she?

Yachiru was still her cheery happy self... at 1 in the morning. All Byakuya waned to do was get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day. One little pink devil stood in his way of getting some rest though. Widening his eyes, he knew exactly how he could get some rest. He had to try and get her asleep as well. Just how would he do that, you ask?

"_It's not a good idea, but maybe that'll wear her out." _Byakuya sighed to himself. He would have to... give her candy. Every kid, even adults, get sugar highs: short bursts of energy.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, I do have some candy for you." Byakuya stated.

"Really? Where, Byakkun?" Yachiru chirped.

"Here."

Byakuya walked out the room, Yachiru following, until they came to a room that looked empty. That was until Byakuya opened one of the cupboards, revealing a colourful parade of candy wrappings, each filled with chocolate and sugary snacks. He had always kept this stash ever since he met this pink devil. After she became a fukutaicho, the first thing she did was call him Byakkun and offer him a lick of her lollipop, to which he refused.

He was glad he was prepared, for what comes up, must go down.

Within an hour, Yachiru had collapsed from exhaustion, causing a large bang. He watched as she started to dibble on the floor, when suddenly the door opened.

"Are you alright, Kuchiki-sama?" Asked one of the maids.

"I'm fine." He simply replied, "Please, take Kusajishi-fukutaicho to rest."

He walked past the average sized woman and out the door, his destination was his sleep.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama." The maid bowed.

He could finally get some rest...

* * *

"BYAKKUN!"

Hearing _that_ voice again, Byakuya felt a vein in his head pop. He hadn't got rid of her yet. It was morning now, 7:46 to be precise, and trying to find his way to his office he ran into her.

"Byakkun," she started, her mouth full of sweets obviously left over from last night, "Thanks for the candy! Got any more?"

"I-"

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as he was interrupted by none other than Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Had a feelin' you'd be here, Yachiru." Kenpachi growled. He suddenly found himself in a staring contest with the other captain. Out of all the captains, this is the one he wanted to fight most, especially since there little brawl in Hueco Mundo.

Kenpachi let his maniac grin form, "Want a fight, eh, Byakuya?"

His expression unchanged, Byakuya replied in a simple voice. "How annoying."

Turning to walk away, the head of the Kuchiki clan heard the Eleventh Division taicho shout after him. "Oi, Byakuya."

Byakuya halted in place, but refused to turn around again to face him.

"Next time, I'm gonna' fight ya'!"

"Hmm." Byakuya replied.

"Bye bye Byakkun!" Yachiru waved her arm furiously then hoped herself up to her usual spot on her taicho's shoulder. "Thanks for the candy!"

With that, Kenpachi swooshed out the Kuchiki manor and was running through the streets of Seireitei. "He gave ya candy now, did he?"

"YUP! Byakkun has a full stash of candy! It was a fun night! OH, turn that way!"

* * *

_A/N: Another extra, I added this in for shits and giggles. This is the party mentioned by Ukitake in chapter 7._

"Rukia, how was your night?"

Surprised by her brothers question, Rukia stared at him for a split second.

"Oh, er, I just slept. I got stuck at the Thirteenth Division." Rukia staggered. _"There's NO way I'm letting him know what _really_ happened... For both me and Toshiro's sake."_

"RUKIA!"

Rukia felt her neck being strangled by none other than Rangiku Matsumoto.

"C'mon have a drink!" Rangiku urged, "It's your party after all!"

Byakuya watched her sister being pulled away and sighed. At least she had a "calm" night.

"Rangiku-san, I don't drink." Rukia replied.

Rangiku gulped down the rest of her sake. "Your so boring. Why am I always stuck with the non-alcoholics?"

Rukia giggles inwardly at the reference to her new boyfriend. "Okay fine..." She started, "Maybe just one drink."

…

"Are you drunk?"

Hours after the party, Rukia attempted to stagger her way home, only to be greeted by Hitsugaya.

"Nah," Rukia sluggishly replied. She suddenly embraced him in a massive bear hug. "You're so cute, Toshirooooooo."

"I knew I shouldn't have let Matsumoto offer you a drink." Hitsugaya draped her over his shoulder. "I'm taking you back."

"No!" Rukia protested, "I wants to stay with you! Don't take me back to the Kuchiki manor!"

Hitsugaya just smirked. "At what point did I say I was taking you to the Kuchiki manor?"

"Tee hee..."

With that, he flash stepped away into the night, his girlfriend with him.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Aww, I feel all happy XD Not that it's over, I just always feel that way when I finish something. Even if it be an essay for school or a video game (I completed Zelda: Ocarina Of Time yesterday. Me and my sister spent a good few weeks on it. Damn water temples...) I just always feel so proud of myself for actually finishing something :D

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! See you in my next story, whenever that may be... it'll more than likely be a HitsuMatsu one, as I've suddenly became obsessed with that pairing again XD Or something involving the entire Gotei 13, just cause I feel like it.

Sorry for the crappy-ness of this chapter btw. As I said before, steroids... just simply WONDERFUL things (that also make you dizzy/forgetful)


End file.
